


Listen

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (hes right tbh), Cisco thinks Dr Wells is Shady AF, Harrison Wells: Soulmate Stealing Jerk, M/M, Soulmate AU, but hartley was born deaf soooooo, poor Hartley, soulmates can hear each others thoughts, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates can hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. And Christ above can Cisco hear Hartley's mind just sing, unfortunately Hartley doesn't really get the memo about this, and has never responded to Cisco's own thoughts. </p><p>What happens when they finally meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Escuchar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125801) by [ironyruinedmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife), [manon14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manon14/pseuds/manon14)



> WILL THE BOYS GET TOGETHER? DOES HARTLEY REJECT CISCO? DOES SOPHIES MIGRAINE KNOWN AS SIREN SONG TWO EVER STOP BOTHERIN HER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT

The first time it happened Cisco was three, he was playing with his mothers bag and he realised that he was happy, but he _wasn’t._ There was a small thing in his head that was really, _really_ sad, it was _wailing_ and _hurting_ and Cisco _screamed_. She scooped him up and tried valiantly to hush him but he couldn’t stop crying, when she asked why all he could say was   
  
“Mama they’re so _sad_ ,” into her neck. Then came the soulmate talk. Soulmates could hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions, like in the films Cisco had thought were stories, only Cisco’s soulmate couldn’t hear his thoughts (Cisco had discovered this after a curious ‘hi’ sent after his parents had explained, no matter how hard he thought or how loud he projected he received no reply.) so Cisco decided that as his soulmate was so sad, he would be the happiest boy _ever_. Maybe his soulmate would pick up on it. Maybe he could make his soulmate happy too.

* * *

He couldn’t. As Cisco grew he discovered two very important things about his soulmate, who was a _boy_ , and was called _Hartley_ , and was born six months after him, namely that Hartley _loved_ music and that Hartley did not love himself. Not many people loved Hartley. Cisco had heard more classical musicians than his tutor at school by the time he was sixteen but he had also listened to more suicide plans than he’d ever have liked. It was _hell_ , knowing that all he could do was listen, he couldn’t comfort his soulmate, he couldn’t help him, Hartley couldn’t hear him.

But Cisco _tried_ , he was as happy as he could possibly be, and sometimes, when he felt angry, or hurt, or unloved, he would think about what he would do when he met his soulmate, about lazy sunday mornings and rainy days curled up with Star Trek, and he would feel better, and when he received a faint glow of happiness from Hartley in response, then he would be happy again.   
  
Then Hartley met someone called _Harrison Wells_. Cisco didn't know what to make of Harrison Wells, he was kind to Hartley in a way that no one had been before, but he was also manipulative and Cisco did _not_ trust him. He couldn't relay this to Hartley for obvious reasons but whenever he heard the name cross Hartley's mind he sent a very loud wave of mistrust and dislike earning a small response of confusion and slight anger. Cisco read it as 'Why do you hate the one person who likes me?', he hated doing it, he hated feeling _cruel_ , but he didn't trust Harrison Wells not to break Hartley's heart again and he wasn't sure if Hartley could take it.   
  
So when he was approached by Harrison Wells, who was apparently looking for fresh minds for the particle accelerator Cisco’s response was of course a resounding _‘hell yes’,_ even if he thought the guy was super shady. It was an opportunity to meet his soulmate and work on one of the most _interesting_ machines in the world, of _course_ he said yes.

Soon his first day arrived and God almighty was he excited. He could feel Hartley thinking about chess as he walked into the building, there was a warm glow of pride and Jesus Cisco wanted to _kill_ Harrison Wells because _stop stealing my soulmate you jerk-_ Then he was being walked to Soulmate Stealing Assface’s office and he was knocking and-  
  
 _Oh god._  
  
Jesus.

Cisco knew his soulmate was hot, but the Press had _lied_ to him.

He was _not_ supposed to be _that_ pretty, hair that nice (He wanted to mess it up and god Cisco _calm yourself,_ not appropriate) was  _so_ unfair, eyes that gorgeous and swirly (he’d have loved them blown wide when he- _stop, stop, Cisco you are a professional)_ were so _rude_ and god almighty he was just so _pretty_.   
  
“There he is!” Harrison The Creeper Who Needs To Stop greeted and Cisco could literally hear the ‘Oh no he’s hot’ coming from Hartley’s mind. Hartley tilted his head at him and got up, blinking slowly at him  
  
“Hello.” He murmured. Cisco smiled widely  
  
“ _Hi_ , Hartley.” He replied. Hartley’s eyes went wide behind his glasses as Harrison Suck On That started a confused sentence somewhere along the lines of   
  
“You know each other?” Hartley didn’t take his eyes off of Cisco (to his immense delight) as he replied  
  
“We’re familiar, I think.” Cisco nodded, a huge smile splitting his face  
  
“I can’t believe its actually _you_ ,” He muttered, grabbing Hartley’s hand from his side and pulling him closer. Hartley blushed such a pretty pink Cisco was ready to die happy  
  
“I can’t believe _I_ actually _have_ a soulmate, I thought you were my subconscious.” He mumbled, still shocked. Cisco giggled  
  
“What, really?”  
  
“Well _yes_ , I can’t hear you so I thought I just didn’t have one.” The ‘My dad thought I shouldn’t’ was left unsaid. Harrison had now left for fear of being more awkward than he had already had been, so Cisco was completely comfortable, he felt like a puzzle that had finally been completed  
  
“Whats the deal with that anyway?” he asked, slowly bringing their linked hands between them, marvelling at how _well_ they fit together  
  
“Born deaf, they fixed my physical hearing but…well it was totally new to them so I never got it back. On a side note I am _affronted_ by how big your hands are.” Hartley replied, glaring at Cisco’s hand, Cisco smiled at him  
  
“Better to do this,” He cradled Hartley’s face and kissed him gently, smiling into it. He loved watching his soulmate chase after him with a still slightly dazed look   
  
“This _cannot_ be happening,” Hartley mumbled slowly, “Oh my god I’m your _boss,_ you can't date your _boss_ -" Cisco cut him off with another kiss, pressing another to his cheek as he pulled away  
  
"It's fine, soulmates are the exception to that rule," he pointed out. Hartley blinked  
  
"I guess, Caitlin and her Goliath of a boyfriend haven't gotten in trouble, except for their paperwork, or rather the _lack thereof_. I _really_ need to get something done about that and Christ above I'm actually babbling that hasn't happened since high school." Hartley paused for breath and at that point realised that Cisco was trying not to laugh "I'm sorry, I'm kinda defective."   
  
Cisco frowned, he _hated_ that Hartley thought that, but hey, at least now they could _do_ something about it "Nah, I think you're _amazing_. You're real pretty, talented, you're a _genius_ and _dear God_ have you got good music taste." He pointed out, playing with Hartley's now more mussed than he himself would ever have allowed hair (Cisco was very proud of the fact that he had made his soulmate look thoroughly debauched within less than ten minutes) and then watching his soulmate closely examining his shoes as he tried to respond, a pretty blush staining his cheeks "Also you're whole bashful schoolboy thing? _Super hot._ " Cisco leered gleefully as Hartley went bright red  
  
"We are in my bosses office, _shut_ _up!"_   
  
"You are adorable."  
  
"You are _wildly_ inappropriate." He hissed, yanking his hand back and crossing his arms. Cisco blinked, then remembered that Hartley wasn't used to PDA and was always told off when he hugged his douchebag dad as a kid in public. He stepped forwards and tilted Hartley's chin up, watching as his soulmate searched his face  
  
" _Why_ are you being so nice to me?" He murmured, cocking his head to the right. Cisco smiled  
  
"Cause you're my soulmate. And I _really_ lucked out." He grinned as that gorgeous blush crept up again,   
  
“You’re telling me, you're just my type. My ideal man,” Hartley replied quietly  
  
“Oh? Describe him.”  
  
"You can hear my thoughts, you already know."   
  
"Humour me." Hartley tilted his head back defiantly and _God almighty_ did Cisco find that hot   
  
"Well he's tall,' he began, reaching up to press a small kiss to Cisco's jaw. "He's got lovely dark hair," he played with a strand that fell loose "And he's got these eyes, _wow_.  But you know what the best thing about him is?"  
  
Cisco  carefully refrained from blurting 'his ass' because they were having A Moment and he'd be damned if he was the one to interrupt Hartley's little show (and what a show it was).  
  
"What?" Hartley smiled and pressed a small kiss to his nose  
  
"He's _kind_." Cisco smiled widely   
  
"Sounds like quite the guy."   
  
"Oh he is. Would the guy be maybe interested in getting coffee with me?"

"Are you propositioning me, Mr Rathaway?" Cisco teased. Hartley raised an eyebrow

" _Absolutely_. Lets go to Jitters."

**Author's Note:**

> As always my darlings, please hit that kudos button if you enjoyed and send me a comment, thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: I hate the mobile site so much this is the third time I have tried to post this send prayers rip in peace


End file.
